Kingdom Hearts 3
This article is about a game that is yet to be released.More information will be included when the video game officially comes out.As such,the information is probably going to change or be false.If you are editing this article,be careful of including rumors,information that seems incredibly false or impossible,or fake images and videos. Kingdom Hearts 3(stylized as Kingdom Hearts III)is an upcoming Kingdom Hearts(series) game.It takes place after Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.It was announced at E3 2013,and will be the first Kingdom Hearts game to release on multiple platforms.(Remakes and re-issues to not count,as those we not released at launch)It will be released on the Microsoft Xbox One and the Sony Playstation 4, making this the first Kingdom Hearts game to be released on a Microsoft gaming console. An official release date has not yet been released. At E3 2015, the game got it's biggest reveal trailer yet, showing Sora with a new look, with Donald and Goofy fighting enemies in the newly-revealed Tangled world. It also showed off Sora's new abilities and two young characters playing a chess game. At D23 Expo 2015, not much new was given to the game except for the new announcement of a Big Hero 6 - inspired world to be added in KH3. Artworks 'Kingdom Hearts: Renders 3D' Sora_KHIII.png|Sora Riku_KHIII.png|Riku Kairi_KHIII.png|Kairi 'Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Renders 3D' Ventus_KHIII.png|Ventus Terra_KHIII.png|Terra Aqua_KHIII.png|Aqua 'Mickey Mouse and Friends: Renders 3D' Mickey_Mouse_KHIII.png|King Mickey Mouse Minnie_Mouse_KHIII.png|Queen Minnie Mouse Donald_Duck_KHIII.png|Donald Duck Goofy_KHIII.png|Goofy Chip_and_Dale_KHIII.png|Chip and Dale Scrooge_McDuck_KHIII.png|Scrooge McDuck 'Pinocchio: Renders 3D' Jiminy_Cricket_KHIII.png|Jiminy Cricket 'Fantasia: Renders 3D' Yen_Sid_KHIII.png|Master Yed Sid 'Winnie the Pooh: Renders 3D' Winnie_the_Pooh_KHIII.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Piglet_KHIII.jpg|Piglet Roo_KHIII.jpg|Roo Tigger_KHIII.jpg|Tigger Rabbit_KHIII.jpg|Rabbit Gopher_KHIII.jpg|Gopher Lumpy_KHIII.jpg|Lumpy 'Hercules: Renders 3D' Hercules_KHIII.png|Hercules Megara_KHIII.png|Megara Phil_KHIII.png|Phil Pegasus_KHIII.png|Pegasus Zeus_KHIII.png|Zeus 'Tangled: Renders 3D' Rapunzel_KHIII.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn_Rider_KHIII.jpg|Flynn Rider Pascal_KHIII.jpg|Pascal Maximus_KHIII.jpg|Maximus 'Frozen: Renders 3D' Anna_KHIII.png|Anna Kristoff_KHIII.png|Kristoff Elsa_KHIII.png|Elsa Olaf_KHIII.png|Olaf Marshmallow_KHIII.png|Marshmallow 'Big Hero 6: Renders 3D' Baymax_KHIII.png|Baymax Hiro_Hamada_KHIII.png|Hiro Hamada Go_Go_Tomago_KHIII.png|Go Go Tomago Honey_Lemon_KHIII.png|Honey Lemon Wasabi_KHIII.png|Wasabi Fred_KHIII.png|Fred Frederickson 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End: Renders 3D' Jack_Sparrow_KHIII.png|Captain Jack Sparrow Will_Turner_KHIII.png|Will Turner Elizabeth_Swann_KHIII.png|Elizabeth Swann 'Toy Story: Renders 3D' Woody_KHIII.png|Woody Buzz_Lightyear_KHIII.png|Buzz Lightyear Little_Green_Men_KHIII.png|Little Green Men Rex_KHIII.png|Rex Hamm_KHIII.png|Hamm Green_Army_Men_KHIII.png|Green Army Men 'Monsters Inc.: Renders 3D' James_P._Sullivan_KHIII.png|James P. Sullivan Mike_Wazowski_KHIII.png|Mike Wazowski Boo_KHIII.png|Boo Characters 'Final Fantasy' *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Roxas *Namine *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Axel *Xion *Ventus *Aqua *Terra 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip and Dale *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Pete 'Disney Classic' *Jiminy Cricket *Master Yen Sid *Maleficent *Merlin 'Winnie the Pooh' *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Roo *Tigger *Rabbit *Gopher *Lumpy 'Hercules' *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pegasus *Zeus *Hades 'Tangled' *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal *Maximus *Mother Gothel 'Frozen' *Anna *Kristoff *Elsa *Olaf *Sven 'Big Hero 6' *Baymax *Hiro Hamada *Honey Lemon *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Fred 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End' *Captain Jack Sparrow *Tia Dalma *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Joshamee Gibbs *Captain Hector Barbossa 'Toy Story' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Rex *Hamm *Sarge *Green Army Men *Little Green Men 'Monsters, Inc.' *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Boo *Randall Boogs Worlds 'Final Fantasy World' *''Destiny Islands'' *''Twilight Town'' *''The Mysterious Tower'' *''Radiant Garden'' *''Land of Departune'' *''Keyblade Graveyard'' 'Disney World' *''Disney Castle:'' Mickey Mouse and Friends World. *''Hundred Acre Wood:'' Winnie the Pooh World. *''Olympus:'' Hercules World. *''Kingdom of Corona:'' Tangled World. *''Arendelle:'' Frozen World. *''San Fransokyo:'' Big Hero 6 World. *''The Caribbean:'' Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End World. *''Toy Box:'' Toy Story World. *''Monstropolis:'' Monsters, Inc. World. Trailers E3 2013 Trailer= |-|2013 Japan D23 Expo Trailer= |-|E3 2014 Teaser= |-|E3 2015 Trailer= |-|D23 2015 World Reveal= References *http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Hearts_III Voice Sounds Kingdom Hearts 3 / Voice Sounds Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Games to be released Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Video Game